Los calzoncillos en el poste
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: "—¡Ustedes dos, muchachitos, deberían estar muy avergonzados de sus acciones! ¿¡Cómo pudieron atreverse a hacerle eso al pobre Jimmy!" Una de las usuales visitas de Emmerick y Benjamín Snape a la dirección de su escuela. "—Ahora, ¿quién me va a contar cómo demonios hicieron dos niños de nueve y ocho años para colgar a otro niño en un palo de nueve metros?" [SevMione, OneShot]


—¡Ustedes dos, muchachitos, deberían estar muy avergonzados de sus acciones! ¿¡Cómo pudieron atreverse a hacerle eso al pobre Jimmy?!

Los gritos agudos y altos de la profesora Davidson irritaban por completo a Emmerick y a Benjamín. ¿Qué no podía esa mujer callarse por un momento? Y lo peor de todo es que chillaba sin justificación: ¡era Jimmy Green el que había intentado golpear a Benjamín en la cara! Como buen hermano mayor que era, Emmerick no podía permitir que nadie lastimara a su pequeño hermano menor… más que él, y _tal vez_ le había levitado al matón los calzoncillos hasta el poste de luz y por casualidades de la vida lo había visto la escandalosa profesora.

—¡Esperen a que la señora Snape llegue hasta acá para que le cuente lo horrible que se han portado! —casi como por arte de magia (lo cual era bastante irónico), la puerta de la dirección se abrió, pero allí no entró la señora Snape, si no el _señor _Snape, y ambos niños tragaron fuerte.

La que siempre iba a por los niños al colegio y los llevaba era su madre, Hermione, y era la que iba a dar la cara cuando se metían en algún problema (algo común éstos días). Su padre rara vez se mostraba en la escuela, y menos cuando los dos niños hacían algo malo, principalmente porque su temperamento explotaba tan fácilmente como una poción mal preparada.

—¿S-s… señor Snape? —murmuró la profesora Davidson, confundida y asustada. A pesar de ya haber pasado muchísimos años desde que dejó su posición como espía y profesor de Hogwarts, Severus Snape seguía dando ése aspecto imponente que aterrorizó a tantos niños. Alto, con una camisa y pantalón de vestir negro y una mirada carbonizada, Severus no era la persona con la que uno se metería en problemas.

—El mismo —dijo, con una voz grave y profunda, y la cicatriz en su cuello en forma de dos puntos le hizo dudar a la profesora si era verdad que este hombre era su padre. Imposible que la ordenada y estricta Hermione Snape estuviera casada con un loco —. Mi esposa se encuentra incapaz de venir por problemas de trabajo. ¿Qué han hecho Emmerick y Benjamín ahora?

Mientras decía esa frase, Severus se movió con gracia hasta que estuvo detrás de los niños, y puso una mano en cada hombro. Ambos se encogieron, espantados.

—¡Estos dos delincuentes colocaron a el señor Jimmy Green en el poste de luz desde su ropa interior! —volvió a chillar, señalando al satisfecho Jimmy, pero como la mujer estaba de espaldas no podía verle la sonrisilla arrogante. Severus entendió de una, y suspiró.

—Comprendo la situación, profesora. Hablaré con los dos en su camino a casa sobre su comportamiento —siseó el mago, y sin darle tiempo a la mujer de quejarse, salió con sus dos hijos por la puerta hacia el estacionamiento.

—¡No es justo, papá! Él intentaba golpear a Benjamín, tenía que hacer algo— se quejó Emmerick, y Severus no pudo sino admirar la valentía que a sus escasos nueve años demostraba.

—Créanme que entiendo —les aseguró a los dos con un tinte de ironía, y se agachó para estar a su altura —. Hay otras formas para lidiar con los abusivos que colgarlos de un palo por sus calzones; no se rebajen a su nivel y hablen con un adulto, él sabrá qué hacer —y para finalizar y colocarle la cereza al pastel… — Tienen suerte de que no fuera su madre la que escuchó la llamada, porque serían ustedes los que estuvieran colgados en una estaca.

Los dos niños rieron y se abrazaron a su progenitor, aliviados. Su madre siempre los amenazaba con "esperen a que su padre se entere de esto", para que al final él solo les diera una mirada cómplice y unas palabras de decepción. Hermione, en cambio, les armaba la de dios es cristo, y a ella le temían más. Suerte que tenían a su pequeña hermana Eileen, de seis años, de su lado para convencerla, porque si no…

—Ahora, ¿quién me va a contar cómo demonios hicieron dos niños de nueve y ocho años para colgar a otro niño en un palo de nueve metros?

Ambos niños vuelven a reír y los tres caminan hacia el carro familiar, contando su historia y sacándole sonrisas divertidas al murciélago de las mazmorras.


End file.
